Espíritu Humano
by AnaCathy Black
Summary: Él un yokai temido por los pueblos, ella una princesa que con su presencia comprará la paz para su gente...Que estos ojos observen, la verdad del origen de esta leyenda, la leyenda de InuYasha...
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA!**_

_**Bienvenidos a este mi primer FanFiction de Inu Yasha , la verdad, lo considero de lo más decentito que he escrito, así que espero que sea de su agrado, tanto como a mi me ha gustado el resultado...**_

_**Antes de que comiencen a leer, sólo quisiera aclarar un par de cosas, lads lineas,son divisiones de tiempo, de un día a otro... las Oooooooo... son divisiones entre una escena y otra, entre un escenario y otro, pero cuya acción, ocurre en el mismo día... sin más por el momento... COOOMENZAMOS!**_

****

* * *

Él un yokai temido por los pueblos, ella una princesa que con su presencia comprará la paz para su gente...+

* * *

_-Que estos ojos observen, la verdad del origen de esta leyenda, la leyenda de InuYasha..._

Sólo se oyen llantos y gritos de dolor y desesperación. Se acerca la luz del día, el cielo toma sus tonalidades, antes de que aparezca el sol de oriente.

Con la alborada sólo se pueden ver mejor los destrozos cometidos por la bestia la noche anterior. Pocas cosas son las que la gente puede rescatar de entre las ruinas, de las cenizas.

Los hombres comienzan a buscar entre los escombros, los jóvenes suben a la montaña e izan las banderas funerarias, todo el pueblo cava, para enterrar a sus muertos.

Aunque se sepa que ellos pasan a una mejor vida, es imposible no sentir pena por perder su presencia en la tierra. Todo mundo guarda silencio, ha llegado el peor funeral de todos: el del jefe del pueblo.

Mientras su cuerpo es cubierto con la tierra, una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de la única persona que hasta el momento había podido contener sus sollozos.

-¡Maldición¿Es que acaso tenemos la sangre maldita¿O porque esta bestia desgraciada ha venido nuevamente a atacarnos?

Y sin poder más, esta joven que había guardado su llanto y de pronto había explotado, desahogó sus sentimientos y toda la ira que la embargaba, hasta que ya no pudiendo mantenerse de pie, cayó al suelo, llorando aún.

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, sus párpados parecían estar pegados, por más que intentaba no podía abrir los ojos. Aunque más bien fuese el hecho de que se negaba a hacerlo, no podía continuar con una vida así.

La gente estaba reunida fuera de la casa principal, algunos se encontraban allí por verdadero dolor, otros, para saber de primera mano si ella se reestablecería.

Los monjes de la aldea comentaban entre sí:

-Su vida no ha sido nada fácil y ahora esto.

-Unos tiene que pasar las grandes pruebas que el resto de nosotros no podría soportar.

-O no podríamos imaginar.

-Primero fue su madre, que murió al darla a luz. Después su padre, durante el primer ataque del demonio Perro.

-Y ahora su abuelo.

Oooooooooo

Dentro de la habitación de la joven, una anciana preparaba una infusión, con dos varas de incienso al lado, el aire se llenaba del aroma.

Una vez que el brebaje estuvo listo, la vieja se arrodilló junto a la muchacha y recostó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras que con la otra mano pasaba frente a su nariz un trapito mojado con el preparado que minutos antes había hecho la mujer.

-¡Izayoi! Despierta.

De golpe abrió los ojos, visiblemente agitada.

-Ya mi niña, yo te he llamado.

-¿Porqué?

-Estabas muy débil, por poco y logras pasar el umbral...

-Ya no quiero seguir, me hubieras dejado.

-No Izayoi, no... tú aún tienes una misión...

-No quiero.

-No te puedes negar.

-Pero si mi padre y mi abuelo no lo lograron¿Cómo esperas que yo lo lleve a cabo?

* * *

Era otro día y el sol salía nuevamente, todos se encontraban más tranquilos al saber que la joven Izayoi, ahora la dirigente por linaje y sucesión, estaba recuperada.

Todos trabajaban en la reconstrucción del pueblo y en ellos renació la esperanza, confiaban en que esta muchacha, con la ayuda de la sacerdotisa pudiera obtener la fuerza necesaria para acabar con la terrible bestia.

* * *

Un mes después del ataque, en el cielo comenzaban a brillar las primeras estrellas, los niños corrían a sus casas y se encendía el fuego sagrado en el templo.

Todo acontecía de manera normal.

Cerca de la media noche, cuando aún Izayoi se encontraba en medio de su meditación nocturna, un fuerte viento sopló, el cual hizo que las ramas de los árboles cercanos, chocaran contra las ventanas y paredes del recinto, aunado a eso, ella sintió como algo le recorría la espalda: unos terribles escalofríos, que rápidamente la sacaron de su concentración.

Visiblemente turbada, salió del salón en que se encontraba para dirigirse a su cuarto, no sin antes cerciorar que toda la casa estuviera cerrada. Una vez en su habitación, prendió un incienso de sándalo para que la relajara, se recostó y en menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba durmiendo.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Podía sentir el aire en su rostro, parpadeó varias veces hasta abrir sus ojos, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió fuertemente, pues recorría la cima de las montañas a gran velocidad, sólo veía una montaña tras otra y, muy de vez en cuando uno que otro poblado. Era un bonito sueño, siempre le gustaba imaginar que volaba, sólo había algo de extraño, sentía una opresión en su torso, como algo que la sujetaba, no sabía lo que era, pero cuando bajo la mirada vio algo blanco, tal vez eran nubes, era tan suave como el algodón, sin embargo, sabía que no lo era, al parecer, eso que la sujetaba era parte de un todo, de algo más; quiso saber que era, por lo que giró la cabeza, para fijar su mirada a la parte de atrás, cuando lo logró, se quedó sin aliento, vio esos ojos azules llenos de ira y crueldad, esa criatura era quien la sujetaba. Sin poder hacer nada más, soltó un grito desesperado.

Oooooooooooooooo

-¡Aaaaaahh!

Rápidamente se sentó, estaba sudando frío y no podía sacar de su mente la visión tan horrible de aquel ser; no percibía nada más de lo que había a su alrededor, sino hubiera notado que no habían pasado más de quince minutos, pues la vara que había encendido antes de caer dormida, aún no se había consumido por completo.

Sólo unos instantes después, irrumpió en su puerta una jadeante sacerdotisa.

-Señorita... El monstruo...

En ese momento, sus oídos se abrieron y pudo escuchar el rumor exterior: gente corriendo, gritando y exclamaciones de terror.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de manera automática y sin comprender totalmente a donde se dirigía, pasó junto a la sacerdotisa, fue hacia la salida de la casa y, una vez afuera, caminó contra la corriente de gente que corría desesperada, pues seguramente en esa dirección se encontraba la bestia. Detrás de ella, siguiéndola con dificultad, iba la anciana.

Al llegar frente al monstruo, Izayoi quedó horrorizada con la escena, el monstruo tenía en su hocico carne, la estaba comiendo y, en una de sus manos, sostenía a un bebé.

-¡Suelta a ese bebé!

La criatura, que no se había percatado de su presencia, ante el grito, fijo su mirada en la joven. Trago el bocado que tenía y caminó lentamente hacia la mujer.

Cuando llegó frente a ella, le tendió al bebé, ella lo tomó rápidamente, pero enseguida le reprochó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Porqué atacas constantemente a mi pueblo?

Con una voz profunda y ronca, el demonio le contestó.

-Yo no ataco, ustedes me provocan.

-¿Acaso venir e irrumpir en la tranquilidad, no es un ataque?

-Necesito comer.

-Puedes comer de la sangre de muchos otros.

-Tal vez.

-Aléjate para siempre de estas personas y a cambio, cada semana, en el claro del bosque depositaremos comida para ti.

En ese momento, logró arribar la anciana al lugar.

-Eso sólo es parte de lo que deseo.

-¿Qué más quieres? Dime y te lo daré, todo sea porque dejes en paz a este pueblo y a su gente.

-Te quiero a ti.

- ...

Izayoi, intuyendo lo que venía, se agachó y deposito en el suelo al bebé. Y sin más, con la misma mano en que había sostenido al bebé, el demonio sujetó a la joven, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Noooo! – gritó la sacerdotisa.

Y de inmediato emprendió el vuelo entre las montañas.

Podía sentir el aire en su rostro, parpadeaba constantemente, pues esto le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos normalmente, cuando logró tener una mayor visibilidad, se sorprendió fuertemente, pues recorría la cima de las montañas a gran velocidad, sólo veía una montaña tras otra y, muy de vez en cuando uno que otro poblado. Sentía la opresión en el torso, por un momento había olvidado sus circunstancias. Giró la cabeza, sólo para fijar en esos ojos azules, pertenecientes a esa criatura que la había secuestrado y ahora la sujetaba y la llevaba por los aires.

De pronto, todo adquirió un nuevo sentido, recordó su breve sueño.

-Era un sueño premonitorio.

Cayendo en una nube de confusión y oscuridad, cerró los ojos, sin poder pensar en más. Se había desmayado.

* * *

_**Y bien? espero que haya estado claro sino, ahí les comento, para quien tal vez no lo captó muy bien... es un fanfiction sobre la madre y el padre de InuYasha... apenas comienzo a ver la serie, así que no se si en algún momento se ha dicho el nombre de su mamá, por lo que yo decidí ponerle Akasha... espero que haya sido de su agrado...** _

_**En cuanto al nombre del fic, la verdad no se me ocurrió ningún nombre mejor, si tiene uno, se aceptan sugerencias...**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, aclaración, felicitación, propuesta de matrimonio o lo que sea... favor de dejarme un review. -**_

_**P.D. GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto, todo adquirió un nuevo sentido, recordó su breve sueño.

-Era un sueño premonitorio.

Cayendo en una nube de confusión y oscuridad, cerró los ojos, sin poder pensar en más. Se había desmayado.

* * *

Desde el suelo, la sacerdotisa lanzó un grito desesperado, como si con eso pudiera detener al yokai que se llevaba a la princesa, sin muchas energías, cayó de rodillas en la tierra, había fallado, no le había dado la fortaleza necesaria a la joven para enfrentarse a la bestia y, ahora, la había capturado. ¿Qué sería de ese pueblo?

Mientras ella seguía con sus cavilaciones, de entre los restos de una casa cercana, algo se movía, hasta que una mano salió a la luz y después un hombre completo, el ruido provocado por el movimiento sorprendió a la anciana sacerdotisa, la cual volteó a ver al hombre malherido, para después correr, desesperada, hacia él.

-¡TAKEMARU!

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde está el monstruo?

Pero como si la anciana no lo hubiera escuchado, le dijo...

-¡Se la llevó, se la llevó¡Y es mi culpa!

-¿Se llevó a Izayoi? –preguntó Takemaru mientras zarandeaba a la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, la bestia se la llevó volando. –contestó la sacerdotisa al borde del llanto.

-¡MALDITO YOKAI!

Soltando con furia los hombros de la anciana, caminó pesadamente hacia el bosque, pero a la mitad de su camino cayó rendido por las graves heridas que tenía, justo en el lugar en el que minutos atrás había estado parada la princesa Izayoi.

* * *

Sentía que ya había estado bastante tiempo dormida, era ya hora de levantarse. Se estiró un poco, como para despertar a su cuerpo, con ambas manos se talló los ojos y al fin los abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo, para después ver a su alrededor y descubrir que se encontraba en una habitación extraña a la suya, por lo que buscó en su memoria una explicación.

Apretando fuertemente los ojos recordó como el demonio la había tomado y la había llevado por los aires, de seguro, ahora se encontraba en su guarida.

Juntando todo su valor, se paró de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual corrió, de forma que pudo salir a un pasillo. Giró hacia la izquierda y caminó hasta llegar a un punto en el que el pasillo era interrumpido, pues a partir de ahí se podía ver el bosque y adentrarse a él, por lo que imagino que esa casa estaría en un claro.

No se oía ningún ruido además del de las aves que cantan anunciando el inicio del invierno. Tomó asiento y esperó allí un rato, la verdad la escena era tan bella que no deseaba dejar de verla y aunque quisiera partir, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, por lo que no podía tomar un rumbo específico para dirigirse a casa o a alguna otra aldea.

De pronto sintió algo en su cuello, una pequeña picazón, provocada por algún insecto. Con su mano derecha aplastó al bicho. Rato después, volvía a sentir la misma sensación de un piquete, pero ahora, además, percibía un murmullo.

Volteó a todos lados para ver de quien se trataba, suponiendo que al fin iba a tener algo de compañía y que podría preguntar ciertas dudas, pero no vio a nadie; por el contrario, seguía escuchando ese murmullo y nuevamente otro piquete, así que extrañada, decidió con su mano buscar en su cuello al bicho que le provocaba esta situación, cuando por fin lo halló, lo tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y lo acercó a su rostro.

-¿Qué eres? –le preguntó ella.

-Soy una pulga mágica, señorita Izayoi.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Mi amo me lo dijo.

-¿Quién es tu amo¿Acaso es ese demonio?

-Sí, pero mi amo no es cualquier demonio, es nada más y nada menos que el señor del clan del perro.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-No tengo permitido decirlo.

-Ya veo..

-Pero bueno, el señor me mandó para estar también a sus servicios y avisarle que la casa está a su entera disposición hasta que él regrese.

-De modo que no está.

-Así es... ¿No tiene hambre?

-Erm... sí, un poco.

-Entonces permítame que la guíe.

La joven colocó a la pulga sobre su hombro y se paró, mientras que la pulga mágica le susurraba las direcciones al oído. Se introdujo en la casa y después de un par de pasillos llegaron al patio trasero, allí, pudo ver una casita, a la cual debía dirigirse según las instrucciones dadas por la pulga.

Una vez allí, ante la puerta de esa casita, la abrió y al entrar vio algo que para nada se esperaba, era una reserva de frutas, verduras y plantas.

-Señorita, puede tomar todo lo que guste, mi amo lo trajo para usted.

-No se que decir.

Realmente Izayoi tenía hambre, sentía un hueco en su estómago, así que decidió tomar, aún con algo de pena, una manzana, un par de peras y un racimo de uvas.

Para comerlas salió del lugar y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta un pequeño estanque en el que pudo lavar lo que había tomado, para sentarse a un lado y comer, mientras veía su reflejo en la superficie del agua.

-¿Gustas una uva? –le preguntó la joven a la pulga.

-Normalmente sólo me alimento de sangre, pero creo que de vez en cuando algo más cae bien

Mientras la pulga comía sobre el hombro de Izayoi, esta le pregunto:

-Y por cierto¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Myoga, para servirle. –dijo la pulga mientras hacía una torpe reverencia.

-Jeje... Pues, gracias. U

Mientras comían y platicaban de cosas sin importancia como del canto de las aves y de sus animales favoritos, llegó la tarde, con la cual también llegó el ocaso del día.

Sin decir nada y sin poder pensar en más, la princesa Izayoi quedó allí, contemplando los colores que ese cielo le ofrecía para su disfrute.

-Cuánto tiempo sin admirar cosas tan sencillas y magníficas. –Comentó Izayoi, mientras que dejaba salir un suspiro de lo más hondo de si.

Al poco tiempo, puedo ahora observar como el cielo, antes azul he iluminado se transformaba a un cielo negro, tan sólo iluminado por las primeras estrellas que ofrecía la noche.

Sin duda, se encontraba alto, en las montañas, pues el cambio de clima fue inmediato, con el caer de la noche la atmósfera se enfrío y, aunque ella lo soportaba lo mejor sería que se fuera retirando hacia la casa.

De pronto, un viento fuerte y frío llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

-Ese debe ser mi amo –expresó Myoga- lo mejor será dejarlos solos.

Y sin dar tiempo a que Izayoi replicara, saltó de su hombro hacia el piso y de brinco en brinco llegar a la casa.

-Espera por favor –suplicó ella, pero la pulga ya se había marchado y entre lo pequeña que era y la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo ver por donde estaba. Así que decidió no esperar más y dirigirse ella también a la casa, pero a penas había conseguido ponerse de pie, pudo ver la sombra de algo más grande que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró nuevamente, indefensa, ante la mirada de esa criatura. Todo su ser fue recorrido por una ola fría que la hizo temblar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Izayoi vio la necesidad de decir algo.

-Gracias por traer ese alimento para mí.

-De nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Inutaisho.

Y de pronto la actitud de la muchacha cambió de una apacible a una más defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Vaya, veo que no me tienes miedo.

-Así es. –contestó ella, pues más que miedo lo que sentía por él era rabia, rabia por lo que le había hecho a su gente.

-Pues creo que no me equivoqué al escogerte.

_CONTINUARÁ..._ ··

* * *

_**Ahora... los reviews!**_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes lectores, por leer, espero que todos, en esta ocasión, se animen a dejar un review... ;-)**_

_**Kikyo-hs:** Qué emoción! La mismísima sacerdotisa Kikyo ha leido mi humilde historia - ... y trajo como invitados a Inu y a mi amor Sesshomaru! Estoy que no me la creo... chicos, perdónenme por no saber el nombre de su padre, pero es que soy una novel en su universo, espero me sepan disculpar... y sino, los puedo convencer con besitos:-( siii? ... jejeje... creo que ya enmendé mis errores en cuanto a nombres en este chapy... espero que haya sido de su agrado y sigan pendientes de mi próximo capítulo, que prometo tendrá más de este yokai y esta humana..._

_**Silvi-chan: **Hola! Gracias por la aclaración sobre los nombres de los padres de Inu, ya lo tomé en cuenta y bueno, aquí está... así mismo, ya compuse ese punto en el primer capi GRACIAS POR LEER y por tomarte tu tiempecito para dejar un review!_

_**LyzMir: **Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado y siga un buen ritmo la historia... aunque no sucede mucho que digamos, es más bien un chapy de transición... jeje... ya aclaré lo de los papitos lindos de mi perrito consentido, Inu y sí, aparecen en la tercera peli._

_**Youki-Neko-Gami: **Nihao! Gracias por tu "calificación" para mi historia, me hace sonrojar... jeje... si, lo que pasa es que a penas comencé a ver InuYasha y por lo mismo como que no tengo mucho material... pero unos días después de publicar el fic apareció una revista con la reseña de la película y allí vi lo de los nombres y demás... te agradezco por proporcionármelos, ya corregí ese pequeño error mío... Gracias por leer..._

_**Hermione-Mai: **Hola manis... vaya ya te estás volviendo una lectora decente que deja reviews! jejeje... y ni me digas que tu sabías que alguna vez habían sacado los nombres de los padres de mi novio, porque tú tampoco has visto las pelis, así que ni pa que te acordaras remotamente P ... Bueno, ahora, ya sabes, deja tu segundo review con tus impresiones sobre esta continuación y lo que crees que pasará o te gustaría que pasara..._

_**Joanne Diste: **Konichiwa Joanne! Un gusto que también te hayas asomado por esta historia... en cuanto al título, bueno, entonces no lo cambiaré, pero con este fic como que no se me ha dado poner títulos, normalmente le pongo nombres a los capítulos de mis historias, pero con este nomás no he podido, sólo se quedarán en Cap. I, Cap. II, Cap. III, etc, etc… También, bueno, intenté hacerte caso en eso de alargar escenas y ser más descriptiva, es algo que se me dificulta, pero que poco a poco voy sacando adelante GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_**1FSakuraC1: **Nihao! Gracias por leer... Bueno, creo que no tuviste que esperar mucho para leer el segundo capi ... te agradezco por tomarte tu tiempo para enviar un review ;-) ... y en cuanto al nombre de sus padres, ya lo corregí... Nos leemos pronto!_

_P.D. Nos vemos en el Capítulo III_


End file.
